Gallimimus
In-game Information Gallimimus is a speedy social ornithomimid. Extremely skittish, Gallimimus are always aware of their surroundings. Constantly cocking their heads at the horizon and looking left to right, it's downright impossible for any large dangerous carnivores to approach Gallimimus without them running off. As mentioned before, Gallimimus are incredibly skittish, and the first signs of danger the attacked individual's cry of pain will definitely result in the rest of the flock running off. And when they do run off, they can leap 2 blocks into the air, allowing for an effective getaway at times! Gallimimus will wander the world, occasionally stopping to peck the ground. They will also occasionally flock, moving incredibly fast, in groups ranging from 2 individuals to 32! When hungry, Gallimimus will seek out any plants, both vanilla and JurassiCraft, and will also eat vegetation from feeders. When thirsty, Gallimimus can drink water from either nearby water sources or from the rain. Gallimimus are diurnal, and will go to sleep late at night and wake up when the sun is up. Males and females will occasionally [[Breeding|'breed']], producing 2-6 eggs. Speaking of such, Gallimimus will attack you with ''5 HP if you attack the babies first, giving the babies time to run! They also have around 30 HP of health. '''Gallimimus is imprintable'' (see: [[Taming|'''Taming]]), but note that a tamed individual will not defend you if you are attacked. And if your attacker is a carnivore, they'll actually run off anyways. Real-world Information Native to East Asia during the Late Cretaceous (around 70 million years ago), the remains of Gallimimus have been found in Mongolia's Nemegt Formation. This ostrich-like ornithomimid theropod dinosaur measured around 6 metres long when fully grown, making it one of the largest known ornithomimosaurs after Deinocheirus. Its eyes faced to the sides rather than forward, meaning Gallimimus did not have binocular vision. This means it probably wasn't a serious predator of anything large. Its toothless beak contains grooves in the upper jaw, and it was typically found in areas with plenty of water and lush vegetation. It's thought to have been a mostly herbivorous grazer that ate plants, though it may sometimes also have filter-fed on algae, molluscs and other small organisms in shallow water. Gallimimus had powerful, muscular hind legs and a tail for balance, suggesting that it was a fast runner. Running was most likely its main defence against predators. Its exact speed capabilities, however, have not yet been calculated. JP Information Unlike many theropods, Gallimimus is mostly herbivorous, preferring soft vegetation. They are herding animals that prefer to live in flocks (anywhere from about 10 - 100 individuals). These flocks usually consist of a mix of males and females, although the animals aren't picky about gender ratios. If they sense danger (or what they perceive to be danger), these skittish dinosaurs will warn the rest of the flock, right before proceeding to run away with them. In order to house a flock of these dinosaurs, a large, open area is recommended, with some patches of lush forest for cover, and a shallow river or lake from which the dinosaurs can drink and pluck edible algae. Gallimimus can easily leap 2 metres into the air, so make sure that the fencing of their enclosure is at least 3 metres tall. If approaching the herd for any reason, move slowly and don't run, or the dinosaurs will panic and flee. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Herbivore Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Ornithomimids Category:Nemegt Formation Category:Flaming Cliffs Category:Asia Category:Cretaceous Category:Mesozoic